Kidnapped halfbreeds
by chaos267
Summary: What if Fasha had a daughter who was close to the same age as Goku. What if as planet Vegeta exploded a scintist lauched her pod to the last cordinets in the computer earth. She has a daughter named Videl. But when Raditz comes to earth he kidnaps Videl and Gohan now they must surive under Frezia's rule together. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

(Well heres my new story. I hope you guys enjoy don't worry for those who are reading my other story Gohan the warrior I will not forget it! Please read this story and leave a review I hope you guys enjoy!)

The scientist ran though the halls knowing he had only minutes to complete his mission Frezia had come he was going to destroy the planet! He had been seen in space gathering energy to the attack there wasn't time to escape himself but there was one pod ready. As he got to the control panel he began to type in the launch codes. Earlier they had launched Kakorot the son of Bardock into space but there was still one kid left. Selene the daughter of Fasha. There wasn't any time the attack was coming. Finishing the launch sequence he sent the pod to the same cordinets that had been entered. Earth.

The scientist watched the screen for the final moments of Vegeta. As the planet began to explode the man smirked his last thoughts being 'at least theres still two saiyans out there.' With that the planet exploded in a flash the pod escaped but was heavily damaged during its escape. Just like with Goku's ship Cooler and Frezia ignored it. The pod landed on earth severe l hours after Goku's. During the enterence into the atmosphere the pod wasn't able to take it because of the damage it took so it broke apart. The baby was launched from the pod and hit her head hard.

She was found by a middle aged couple that worked at a near bye marshal arts dojo. They took her in even though she had a tail passing it off as a genetic named her Selene(saw the name Ina few other fanfics and can't think of anything better)raised at the dogo she grew to be a skilled marshal artist but was only slightly above the average. The reasons for this are simple. One her teachers didn't know about ki and such so didn't give her as good as training as Goku got. Two her injures from the crash impeded her growth in power although she had mostly gotten over them.

She ended up getting together with Hercules since both of them vere marshal artists. They then had a daughter named Videl. They decided to leave her tail passing it off as a family trait from Selenes side of the family since she had been left at birth. The day of Videl's birth yet another half saiyan was born with the name of Gohan. Little did either couple know that at there birth the begin g of a bond not seen for millennium had began to form between the two infant half breeds Neither of the kids would even notice until that fateful day four years later when Raditz came to earth. That is were are story begins.

(Well theres the prologue I hope you guys like the idea please leave feedback. Now I have a lot of ideas for the plot line but not a ton of it is set in stone. So if you have ideas leave them in a review!)


	2. Kidnapped

(I'm so annoyed right now i've had this chapter done for like 6 hours but then my internet refused to work so I wasn't able to upload it till now. Thanks for all the reviews i've had 8 on just my first chapter They really help so keep it up!

SSJsilven-Thanks for the reviews and yea I agree when I read stories I like a prologue so I know whats different. Keep reviewing and thanks!

GohanFave-I agree very few good stories are coming out at the moment. I will be updating everyday unless something comes up. Well keep up the reviews even if its just death threats for me to continue ;)

KY111-Thanks man and I agree Videl saiyan stories are hard to do without completely ruining them. But depending on how there pulled off some of my favorites on the site have Videl as a saiyan. Well keep up the reviews man.

ssj 4 pan mystic-Thanks for the review. There will be Pan but thats a LONG way off. Right now there only four. I have a lot of different adventures for them even after Frezia is dead. So sit tight and enjoy.

dcp1992-Thanks, I will try to update daily although everyone in awhile I can't. But I'll try especially if I keep getting this many reviews!

Karmaftw-Well i'll show some of what happens to them now. I'll probably dedicate a chapter later to what they do but they won't even get close to finding them. Although they will return to earth! Though thats a long ways off. Thanks for the review I hope you keep enjoying it.

Guest-Thanks, as for Gohan the warrior its not done i'm just taking a break. I hope you enjoy this story while I get my thoughts together on my other one.

CaseySaiyan-Thanks I really like reviews they make me want to write more so keep im up!

Wow well that took a bit thanks for all of your guy's reviews please keep reviewing it really help. Well heres the chapter!)

(Ok I don't feel like rewriting the cannon part so just up to when Raditz is kicking Goku's but at Kame house but he wants to torture him some more instead of just taking Gohan like he does in cannon.)

Goku's screams were all Gohan heard. He had tried to run to his side earlier but had been swatted aside like a little body had been inbeeded into Kame house. Now all that filled his head were his fathers screams and his anger was rising. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to stop the man from hurting his daddy! His power exploded to the surface causing a large part of Kame house to explode around him. He came out screaming right in front of Raditz. Most of Kame house fell down now that most of the wall was gone. Raditz looked at Gohan then activated his scouter and was amazed as the boys power was raising over 1,000 and kept raising. As it came close to 1,500 he noticed something.

On the edge of his scouter's range another power level was rising. It wasn't as high as the boy in front of him but it was slightly over 1000. It was going to be something he would investigate after dealing with the problem at hand. He turned his head and watched in shock as Gohan came flying toward him with a head but. He gasped as Gohan collided with his midsection knocking all of the air out of his lungs. He took a few steps into the water before he grinned. He then looked at the kid who had run over to his dad. His power level was still severe l hundred but had dropped off considerably.

Raditz grinned then exclaimed,"now that brat of your Kakorot has the makings of a true saiyan warrior!" With that he walked over and grabbed Gohan who tried to struggle but wasn't able to get free. Raditz hovered severe l feet in the air before calling to Goku,"well brother i've decided instead of taking you I will take your sun. He at least has the makings of a true Saiyan warrior once we can break him of his childish crying." Raditz looked down at the boy who had just shown tremendous power a little bit ago and frowned. He had started to whine telling the "Big meanie to let him go." Raditz shrugged once that habit was broken he would be quite useful now to go check out the other power level With that he blasted off were his scouter had shown the other high power level It to had started to level off but was still exceptionally high.

Goku looked up in horror as Raditz took his son away. He had been able to do anything! After his injures finally caught up to him he fell unconscious Bulma and the others ran over to try to help him. Today was not good at all.

With Videl.

Videl had been walking along happily with her mother and father. They were taking a walk in a park just relaxing. Videl had not had any training yet still considered to young. Her life had been a simple one. Hercules and Selene both worked at a Marshal arts Dojo. Videl would usually just sit and watch all of the students practicing. Although her parents had refused to teach her yet she had made them promise to when she got older.

It was a simple day. Both Hercules and Selene were off today so had decided to go for a walk. Then Videl felt something rise inside of her. Something was wrong she knew it. As she glanced around to figure out what was wrong she began to feel anger. Something bad was happening to.. someone. She wasn't sure what was going on it wasn't good and she wanted to help. Her power began to raise even more causing a light breeze to form. Both Hercules and Selene asked her,"whats wrong honey?" She replied while looking around,"i don't know Mama and Poppa I just feel something wrong." They looked at her strangely but continued to walk.

Around a half an hour later Videl felt something once again. This time it wasn't just that something was wrong but she could tell something was coming and it was evil. She looked up and saw Raditz flying down to the ground. Her and her parents looked at him in shock. Raditz looked at them strangely for a moment then touched the device on his face. His eyes went wide as he noticed two things at once. One the high power level was coming from the small girl and two the girl and what looked to be her mother had tails. Suddenly Hercules yelled out,"what are you doing here?" Raditz looked at the man then laughed,"i came to this mud ball to find Kakorot but it seems a few other Saiyans survived" They looked at him strangely then asked," whats a Saiyan." Raditz face palmed,"i'm done dealing with this you as well must have hit your head like Kakorot!" Then Hercules asked,"whats a Kakorot?" Raditz then slumped and replied,"it doesn't matter like Kakorot you have a low power level but your daughter shows promise so i'll be taking her." With that he snatched up Videl who tried to fight. He noticed Gohan as well was trying to struggle so he gave them each a quick chop to the neck knocking them out. "You monster!" Selene yelled, she jumped toward Raditz trying to attack him but he sent both her and Hercules to the ground with 2 quick kicks.

He snorted,just like Kakorot that female seemed to not know of heritage Both were weak, but the kids they showed promise. The boy had actually cracked his armor when he had gotten angry earlier. The most interesting thing was the fact that the girls power level had shot up just when Gohan's had. He shook his head and flew back to his pod with both Gohan and Videl slung over his shoulders. He smirked once broken of there childish behaviors they showed promise. He loaded himself and the two kids into his pod then blasted off. Heading toward the base he was to meet back up with Vegeta and Nappa. He activated the pods induced sleep system and went into a deep sleep along with the two kids.

(I would have had it out a few hours ago but as I said earlier my internet was messed up. I hope you enjoyed and please review!)

PS-If you guys want i'm excepting ideas about events during there time with Frezia I have some of it planned out but am open to ideas for filler.


	3. A deal is made

dcp1992-Thanks for the review hope you will continue to enjoy my story.

Gohanfave-Thanks for the review keep them up hope you enjoy.

KurmaFTW-Thanks for the review as for Videl's mother she won't do much more. She dies a few years after Videl is kidnapped.

Ky111-Thanks, also I am looking for ideas on what I can do while there under Frezia I have a few things planned but would like some more ideas.

Rkff22-Thanks for the positive review hope you enjoy the story as it continues

Death101foxversion-I did a lot of thinking on your advice and am going to try to put some of it into action. I hope this makes the story more enjoyable. It may take time for me to get used to writing this way. So I hope the quality of the story gets better as time goes on.

Thanks for all the reviews please leave a review. I hope you guys enjoy)

Several days later the space pod landed at Frezia planet 121. Raditz stepped out of the pod carrying each of the unconscious kids over his shoulders. He looked around and took in the scenery. Well if you could call it that. The planet was barren except for the occasional building that toward over the ground. He started walking toward the dormitories were him and the other Saiyans were based at the moment.

Then a gruff voice behind him asked,"Who are the brats?" The man speaking was Prince Vegeta. Right behind him was Nappa. Both of them were decked out in their Saiyan armor. Vegeta stood there arms crossed glaring at Raditz.

Raditz turned and calmly replied, not wanting to anger Vegeta,"I found Kakorot, but he was weak and had forgotten his heritage" He then put Videl and Gohan on the ground and pointed at them. "Although his father had become soft the boy has the makings of a true Saiyan warrior if trained correctly." Vegeta raised an eyebrow unbelievably Raditz then pointed to his cracked armor,"When the boy got mad his power level soared to almost 1500 and was able to crack my armor."

Nappa chuckled while Vegeta asked while studying the Gohan in a different light,"What about the girl?"

Raditz started talking,"It was strange when the boy got angry I registered another power level rising with smiler strength on the edge of my scouter. When I went to investigate I found a female Saiyan who also seemed to not r ember anything." Raditz sounding slightly confused,"The power level was coming from the girl. After her parents tried to stop me I knocked them out and took the girl. If trained I think they could both have a high potential."

Nappa laughed,"Really Raditz? Now thats a joke there probably to soft to be of any use." He looked at the two half breeds while he shook his head.

Vegeta was silent for a moment before turning and yelling at Nappa,"Shut up i'm trying to think!" Nappa was went completely silent. Vegeta stood there studying the brats before ordering Raditz to wake them up.

Raditz nodded then picked them up and started yelling at them,"Wake up you two now!" With that he threw them at the ground. The both got up rubbing there heads and looked up with wide eyes.

The Gohan started crying out,"Wears my daddy!" Tears streamed down his face as he called out.

Close by Videl also started crying and calling out,"Wears my Momma and Pappa what did you do to them!"

Vegeta then snapped at them,"It does not matter what happened to your parents if you not quite I will silence you permanently" The could both tell by his voice that it meant buissness. Cold and ruthless they knew he would kill them if they annoyed him. The both shut up and looked up with frighted eyes.

Vegeta then looked at them some more before turning to Raditz,"Fine we'll keep them if your right then they could be useful. At the least we can have them both transform." Vegeta then turned and left after yelling out,"Nappa follow me, Raditz get those kids some armor and bring them to the training area."

Raditz then turned and looked at the two kids,"Come with me you two we're going to get you some new clothes." They both nodded and followed afraid of what he would do to them if they refused.

Raditz took them both though a few white hallways to what seemed to be bedrooms of sorts. The walls were all made of a white metal. Raditz then showed them a smaller room with two beds in it. "You two brats will sleep in here." They both nodded still slightly trembling. Raditz smirked and took out two pairs of armor and tossed one to each of them. "Put these on they stretch so there one size fits all. Now quickly put them on then meet me outside so we can go to the training room." With that he walked out leaving them alone in the room.

"Well," Gohan commented,"We may as well do as he says." With that he started to get dressed into the armor. Videl nodded and also started getting dressed in another corner of the room.

(Gohan's is the armor he had on Namek while Videl's is like Fasha's)

After putting on his armor Gohan turned and saw Videl sitting in the corner crying. After putting on her armor she had sat down and put her head to her legs and began to cry. Tears streamed down her face as she thought about how she would not see her parents again. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are you crying," Gohan asked.

Videl answered,"I'm never going to see my parents again and I don't know what to do!"

Gohan then replied while he began to hug her,"It's ok lets make a deal."

Videl stopped crying for a moment then asked,"What kind of deal?"

Gohan then began to talk,"We'll watch each others back and work together. Then when the time comes we will both find a way to return to earth."

Videl smiled and hugged him back,"Deal, ohh by the way whats your name?"

Gohan chuckled and replied,"My names Gohan whats yours?"

Videl then broke off the hug and stood up,"My names Videl."

Gohan smiled and also stood up. Both smiled they may not know what would happen but they could rely on each other. Maybe someday they could even return home.

(Well thats another chapter I hope you guys liked it. Have a little Gohan Videl bonding. Right now its just a little kid friendship based on need. It won't actually be romance for at least 9 or 10 years. Well I hope you enjoy and please review.)


	4. First day of trainning

(Wow this story already has 28 reviews and its only chapter 3! This makes me so happy I do plan on getting this to be over 20 chapters at the least. Sorry for missing two days but I need a break every once in awhile. Special thanks to Death101 Fox Version his advice has really helped me write the story better. Also thank you to everyone else who has reviewed I love reading those reviews. Keep them up the more reviews the happier I am. I hope you enjoy this chapter read and review.)

Videl and Gohan both stepped out of the room to see Raditz waiting for them. Gohan's armor consisted of a blue spandex under suit Over this was was a simple white and yellow chest plate with shoulder also wore a pair of white gloves and white boots. His hair was tied into a messy ponytail with hair sticking up all over the place. Beside him came Videl wearing a black under suit that showed off her legs and arms. She also wore a black chest piece without the shoulder guards. She also wore a pair of white gloves and boots. Her hair was short and messy. Both of their tails hung limply behind them. They both had dried their tears as best they could since they knew if they didn't they would be punished.

Raditz looked them over for a moment before nodding. "Come on you two it time to begin your training" They both nodded and followed him knowing if they disobeyed he could and would hurt them. He led them though the barren halls to a large steel door. Raditz walked over to a small control panel and typed in the access code. The door opened to reveal both Vegeta and Nappa training The room was extremely barren. Just a large rectangle with reinforced walls to withstand some of the larger blasts sent at them.

Vegeta got up from doing one finger push up's and smirked. "Its time for your training brats." Vegeta then cracked his knuckles as he approached them. "Now the training going to be simple none of us are good teachers so for now we'll just beat the crap out of you and hope you pick up some stuff." Both Gohan and Videl looked up with wide eyes. This wasn't going to be fun.

Vegeta quickly began to swing punches. Gohan and Videl both went flying back into the wall. They attempted to fight back but were no match for the saiyans. The beating lasted for about half an hour. Both of them had been beaten to unconsciousness Both of them lay there unmoving when Vegeta began to speak,"Raditz take these pathetic weaklings to the regen tanks. I hope they start picking up some skills soon or they will be useless." With that Vegeta walked off and continued his training

Raditz walked over and grabbed them both by the back of their armor and carried them over to the medical wing. After loading them into regen tanks he left each of them a clean suit of armor and headed back to the training room to fit in some of his own training After about an hour the machines started draining and opened up.

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and began to take in the room. The last thing he remembered was Vegeta cracking his knuckles then there was a lot of pain. He reached up and took off the breath mask still on his face. He looked at it for a moment before putting it down and stepping out of the tank. Still not sure were he was he noticed a new set of armor sitting on a table in the corner of the room. After slipping it on he looked over to see Videl coming out of her tank. Gohan quickly turned around and slowly stuttered out. "Vvidel theres some clothes on the table there."

Videl blushed and quickly got dressed. She then called out,"Ok i'm dressed now." Gohan then turned around and nodded. "Were are we?" Videl asked to which Gohan replied,"I'm not sure it seems to be some sort of medical room." Videl nodded to this then sat down.

"You ok Videl?" Gohan asked worry evident in his voice.

"I'm scared,"Videl replied honestly."I don't know if I can take more beatings like that."

Gohan walked over to her and sat down. "It's ok i'm scared to." He then looked down and continued talking,"We have to hold on though we can make it though this and escape sometime in the future."

Videl nodded then was silent. The shock was hitting both of them full force. They were both numbed and not sure what to do. They didn't want to fight but they knew they had to survive They both sat cross legged not sure what to say. Then Raditz walked in and saw both of them sitting silently.

He then called out,"Its time to eat you better get up and follow or you'll starve." They both stood up and started to follow him. As they walked threw the hallways of the base many of the other aliens began to poke fun at them.

"Look now theres even more dirty monkeys." A yellow alien taunted while his partner next to him snickered. More insults were thrown their way but they ignored them the best the could. After about 5 minutes of walking and enduring all of the taunts and insults sent their way they made it to the cafeteria. Raditz motioned them toward a weird looking machine.

"Put your hand on this pad,"Raditz commanded. They both did and watched in interest as a beeping sound was heard and a tray of food appeared for each of them. "Take the food its all you'll get until tomorrow, now go sit with Vegeta and Nappa i'll follow behind." They both nodded quietly and walked back to the table Vegeta and Nappa were then sat down. Vegeta looked up for a moment and examined them. After that he began eating again. Videl and Gohan looked at the food with disgust. It looked like a pile of grey sludge.

Nappa told them,"You better eat its all your going to have for awhile." Videl and Gohan slowly began eating it. It was almost completely tasteless so they easily shoveled it down. Raditz came over with his own tray of food and started eating.

After eating for a bit in silence Gohan spoke up,"Why do all the others not like us?"

The older saiyans snickered,"They're afraid of us." Vegeta explained,"We take on missions even some of the elites can't take so they always put us down since its the only way they can get at us." Vegeta was emotionless as he explained having trained himself to never show his true emotion.

"Oh," Gohan said quietly. After finishing his food he then sat quietly next to Videl afraid if he talked they would get angry. After they all finished Vegeta stood up.

"Raditz since you brought them here I want you to make sure they get to the dormitory's We'll get them up early for training" Raditz stood up and bowed.

"Yes my Prince," Then turning to Gohan and Videl,"Come on you two tomorrow there will be more training" Gohan and Videl gulped and followed him. After reaching their room they walked inside and listens to Raditz shutting the door.

Videl was the first to talk,"Well we better get in bed."

Gohan nodded and replied,"Yea hopefully we'll survive whatever training they want to put us through." With that they both laid down in their separate beds and tried to go to sleep. After about a half an hour of tossing and turning they both sat up.

"I can't seem to get to sleep," both of them said at the same time.

Videl then worked up some courage and asked,"Gohan is it ok if I sleep next to you? I can't get to sleep."

Gohan seemed to think for a moment and said,"Thats ok." After that both of them lied down in the same bed and were able to relax. After a few more minutes they then went to sleep. Both lieing close together comforted by the others presence.

(Well I hope you all liked it. Please review and feel free to send ideas of stuff to happen to them during their training/service under Frezia's rule. Thanks to all who have reviewed it makes me want to write more.)


	5. The first kills

(Wow, thanks a lot guys for the reviews. All the support really helps. I'm even getting death threats to keep updating! For everyone who reviewed thank to answer your question person345 right now Gohan and Videl will just be really good friends. I don't plan on having them do any thing series until their at least 13 or so. Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter please review.)

The last few days had been hell for Gohan and Videl. Early in the morning they would be woke up by Raditz then go to the training room. After a beating they would be put into regan tanks to be healed. After that they would eat a small meal and have another training session. After the second training session they would once again be healed then have one last meal before going to bed.

Vegeta was frustrated the kids seemed to be useless! Their power levels hadn't even risen much after their near death experiences. He had decided to try a slightly different tactic. He split them up beat on one while having the other one wait. Right now Gohan was with him while Videl was outside.

Videl's POV

Videl had wandered off while waiting for Vegeta,Nappa,and Raditz. She didn't know if she could take much more of this. All of the beatings were getting to her. As she wandered around she suddenly noticed she was lost. She started to get nervous as she saw 3 alines approaching her. In the middle was a big green one, to the right was a yellow one, and to the left was a blue alien All of them had Saiyan armor and wore a scouter.

"What do we have here,"The yellow one said.

"Looks like a dirty monkey,"The blue one said.

"Hmm, why don't we have some fun with her guys,"The big green one said a strange smile on his face. They all started to get closer to her and she froze with fear. She didn't know what they were going to do but it didn't sound good. As they got closer she closed her eyes and thought "Gohan I need help!" Thinking it was worthless she began to panic. What she didn't know was Gohan heard her.

With Gohan.

Gohan was on his hands and knees while Nappa and Raditz laughed at him. Suddenly he seemed to spasm as he heard a voice yell in his head.

"Gohan I need help!"

Gohan's eyes went wide,Videl was in trouble! He didn't know how but he could tell were his friend was and he was going to go help her. He snapped to his feet startling the older Saiyans.

"What the," was all Raditz could get out before he was flung to the side and imbedded into the wall. Even Vegeta was surprised at his speed as he yelled something about her being in trouble. They were all confused for a moment. The only her he could be talking about was Videl but how would he know she was in trouble. Also were had all that power come from he had flung them aside like nothing as he rushed out the door.

Gohan rushed though the hallways going toward Videl. He didn't care who got in his way he was going to get to her. Everyone tried to get out of the way as he rushed though the hallways sending anyone who even got close to him flying out of the way. Something had snapped temporaly causing his power to start flowing out.

Videl was struggling against the three alines. They were attempting to undo her armor. Suddenly Videl saw a yellow beam pass right through the green aligns stomach. As he collapsed to the ground she saw Gohan rush in and attack the other one. As Gohan attacked she felt her own energy rise. Putting her hands together she aimed at the last one and fired her own yellow beam of ki. It connected with him and blew a hole right though his chest. She looked over to Gohan who had just killed the last one when he collapsed to his knees. He started shaking like mad once he noticed the dead bodies around him. He had just killed two men! He started shaking his head and muttering to himself when he felt two arms around him.

"Thank you," she whispered to Gohan also shocked how she had killed someone.

Gohan replied,"Its nothing your my only friend here." Shaking his head he got up and started running pulling Videl with him. He no longer wanted to be next to the people he killed. So they started running back to their dormatories still confused to what had happened.

(Sorry for the shorter chapter but i've been busy reading other fanficts. I hope you guys liked and please review. If you have any ideas for stuff to happen during their service under Frezia let me know I may add them in the story.)


	6. More training

(Wow so many reviews! Thank you so much for those who have reviewed and please continue The more reviews I get the more i'll write. I hope you like this chapter and i'll have another out soon.

To answer your question person345 yes they have a bond of sorts but it isn't complete. As time goes on it will get stronger.

Now to the story!)

Videl and Gohan ran though the hallways hand in hand after they had killed the three aliens Not sure were to go they just tried to get as far away from were they did the deed as about an hour of running around they ran into Vegeta.

"Now were have you two brats been for the last hour?" Vegeta asked in his normal gruff voice.

They both froze and looked up. Gohan started to stammer out,"Well uh Videl was in trouble so went to help her."

After he finished Gohan spoke up,"Yea 3 guys were attacking me and he came and helped."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and asked,"And how did you know she was in trouble?"

Gohan stammered out eyes wide,"I don't know I heard a voice in my head and could tell she was in danger."

At that time Raditz and Nappa walked up. Raditz turned and looked at Gohan and Videl. "While we were looking for you me and Nappa found out 3 soldiers were killed. You two know anything about it?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Gohan raised his head with a new look in his eyes. "I killed two of them Videl killed the last one." He said completely calm and detached.

Suddenly Vegeta smirked,"Well you two brats may become fighters after all." He then pushed a button on the side of his scouter to read their power levels. After reading the numbers he closed his eyes and reopened them not believing the numbers he was reading. They were each around 900. There power had risen dramaticly from the last time he had scanned them. "Well I guess were going to be changing training up a bit. Tonight you two can sleep in the morning we're going to start training again."

With that Vegeta walked off. Raditz and Nappa followed him. Both Gohan and Videl looked at each other for a moment before following. After reaching the dormitories they both lied down next to each other seeking comfort from the other from what had just happened.

Next day

Both Gohan and Videl were woken up by Raditz. "Wake up brats we have training to do." They both stumbled out of their beds. After looking up to see Raditz they quickly ran toward the dinning area to grab their breakfast before they had to train. After eating they went straight to the training room.

Vegeta looked at both of them before starting talking,"Today we're going to be trying something different. You two will attack us and then we'll counter." He then stood straight with both arms crossed over his chest. "Now whenever your ready."

Both of them stood there frozen not sure what to do. Then Vegeta started talking again,"You know brat that the three that attacked the girl yesterday were some of Frezia's weakest soldiers. There are many more and quite a few of them may attack again." He looked and watched as Gohan and Videl both started to tense up. Vegeta smirked,"If you don't know how to fight then you both will die you might as well learn." With that both of them charged forward and started to throw punches.

Vegeta easily blocked all of the blows sent toward him. "Come on just like your parents your weaklings."

Suddenly both of them yelled out at once,"Are parents weren't weak." With that they started speeding up. Vegeta then turned and had Raditz face them so he could do his own training Raditz grinned as they tried to attack him but their technique was sloppy and they weren't really trying. As he began to taught them something slowly changed.

Then he made a comment that sent Gohan off the deep end,"You nephew your lady friend is quite a catch and someone Frezia's men would defently have fun with." Gohan snapped at this and charged at Raditz. At that same time Videl got up and charged. Both of them collided with Raditz sending him into the wall. As if powered by each other they started beating the crap out of Raditz. Vegeta and Nappa both looked in shock as Gohan and Videl tossed Raditz around like a rag doll. After Raditz had faded into unconsciousness both Gohan and Videl passed out.

Vegeta was shocked somehow mere children had defeated an adult Saiyan warrior. He then smirked and began to chuckle. Yes, he thought they will be perfect for my plans. Their power is immense is just needs to be brought out. He then grabbed both of the kids by the back of their armor and started carrying them to the regen tanks. "Nappa carry Raditz to a regen tank." As ordered Nappa picked up Raditz and though him over his shoulder.

Over the next week Gohan and Videl had slowly gotten stronger. Raditz had quickly become the weakest in the group so usually Vegeta or Nappa would spar with them. There power was quickly raising. Over the week they were learning some basic attacks. The one thing interesting to note was the fact that they always seemed to know what the other was going to do during a fight. It wasn't perfect but when focused on a fight it worked really well. Then after that week the time for their first mission had come and they were heading out with Vegeta,Nappa, and Raditz.

(Well I hope you enjoy next chapter is their first purging mission! I hope you liked and please review!)


	7. First misson

(Sorry for the wait everyone but I had to tie up Gohan the warrior and start my new story Unlikely companions. I'm back now and the updates should be coming in faster for a few weeks. Thanks for all the great reviews having around 10-11 each chapter is really helping me out. Its made this story my most successful so far. Thanks for all the reviews please keep reviewing it really helps. Well on to the story.)

Vegeta walked into the training room scowling. Gohan and Videl were sparing against each other while the other Saiyans did their own training Vegeta had been called off to meet Frezia and as he returned he didn't look happy. He began barking orders in his gruff voice,"Ok everyone suit up we're going on a mission Brats get suited up in a fresh set of armor this will be your guy's first chance at some action." Both of them nodded and ran out of training area back to their dormitories to get dressed into new armor.

"Whats wrong Vegeta," Nappa asked,"Your even worse then usually

Vegeta turned his arms crossed,"It seems Frezia's heard about the brats and wants us to show him them after the mission" Then Vegeta walked out to get ready for the mission

The journey toward the planet was uneventful. They all went into an induced sleep and were woken up right before they landed. Gohan and Videl watched in amazement at the massive planet in front of them. It was a lush world full of trees and life. Scattered along the planet were massive cities that they could see from space. Then Vegeta started to talk over the com.

"Ok everyone this planet has a lot of high power levels on it so it'll be a tough fight. I want Nappa and Raditz to attack the west hemisphere while i'll take the brats toward the east." After that the pods broke into two groups Gohan's and Videl's followed Vegeta while Nappa and Raditz head the opposite direction. They speed through the air of the planet and collided with a massive explosion. As the 3 saiyans crawled out of their pods Vegeta started to talk.

"Now you two this planet is not a friendly one. I'm going to go take out the city over in the distance you two will clear out the wildlife. As a warning its not exactly tame." With that Vegeta blasted off into the air leaving Gohan and Videl by themselves.

"What should we do?" Videl asked,"I don't want to kill anything."

Both of them sat down not sure what to do. They didn't want to get in trouble but other then that one time when Videl had been attacked neither had really wanted to kill anyone. After a bit they decided to go walk into the woods and take it from there. After about a half hour of walking was when they were attacked. They looked like massive ants only they walked some what upright and were huge. There were about 8 of them and they began to chase Gohan and Videl.

They both started to run not knowing what to do. All of their training seemed to leave their minds as panic over took them. The ran for a bit then they saw more of the giant ant looking creatures appear in front of them. They were surrounded at all sides now and they were closing in. They both backed up back to back. Something seemed to snap at the same instant they decided one thing. They would not die here today.

At that time they both charged. As they began to focus they attacked in sync to each other. The danger of the situation making it develop even more and they fought together several times better then even when they sparred against Raditz and Nappa. There were more of the giant ant thing coming but both Gohans and Videl's minds were cleared. There punches were easily ripping threw the simple insects as if they were paper. As more came they started to use Ki blasts to keep them more they fought side by side their power was raising. Reacting to each other there power each reached a level of around 2,500 apiece. After they finally finished off what was left of the insects they fell to the ground exhausted

"You know," Gohan said to Videl,"That wasn't so bad I guess."

"Yea," Videl replied,"I have to agree with you." She then looked up and said,"Hey look at that bright..."

Thump

Both Gohan and Videl had looked up at the light. Vegeta had been having a tough battle against the city's he was attacking so he used his moon blast With that he had transformed but it also allowed Gohan and Videl to change.

Their tails both began to twitch as there eyes became a blood red color. There muscles bulged and fur began to cover their bodies. As they both stood up twin roars could be heard from them. They then continued to grow and became full Giant Apes. They both started to roar they looked at each other for a moment then turned and began to destroy everything around them. They had little control but they knew they were friends so they left each other alone.

Since all of the Saiyans had become giant apes none of them realized the power levels that were coming off of Gohan and Videl. When they powered up as they transformed they gained way more power then normal. As they transformed both of their powers skyrocket to around 15-20 times of their base. Together there power rivaled that of Vegeta's. They had started to wipe out everything and every one around them. As they rampaged they came across a city. They had tried to attack them but the two raging monkeys easily wiped the entire city out even though they had the power to give Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz combined a hard time in their base forms. However once they went ape there was nothing they could do. After a few more hours the moon blast had faded. By then most of the powerful fighters were wiped out so it was easy for the 3 older Saiyans to finish it up. As for Gohan and Videl as they turned back they both passed out in the rubble of the city they had destroyed.

The amount of energy they had started to release as Giant apes had tired them out. Around a day or two later they finally woke up to see a small camp fire. As they got up they heard Raditz say,"Good your finally awake hurry up and eat or you won't get any." They both looked and around the fire there was pieces of roasted meat. They didn't know what the meat was but it was better then the slop they had to eat back at base.

They immediately started to dig in. Suddenly Vegeta started to speak,"Well brats it seems you did well on this first mission From what it looked like in giant ape you were able to destroy one of the larger cities." Both of the kids eyes widened not sure what to think.

"You mean we became Giant apes?" Gohan asked,"I rember laying down after a fight then seeing a light thats it."

Vegeta chuckled,"Yes that light would have been my Moon blast You can not rember the time you were transformed. Even most adult warriors can not fully control the form only the elites can rember every thing." Vegeta said this with a hint of arrogance in his tone.

Both of them nodded and continued eating. "Ok everyone its time to leave you two better prepare yourself. Once we get back to base Frezia wants to meet you." After Vegeta said this he walked toward his pod. Both Gohan and Videl shivered they hadn't seen him yet but from what they heard Frezia was even scarier then Vegeta. Then Videl heard a voice in her head. "It will be alright we just have to stick together." To this Videl smiled she knew who had said it. Neither could explain it just like with when they fought. Everyone in awhile they could send brief mental messages to each other. It had only happened once or twice before. They didn't talk about it much but they knew they could. With that they both walked to their pods and got in. Blasting off back to base.

(Well thats their first mission Next chapter they meet Frezia! Please review!If you hae any ideas on what I can do while there growing up send them my way I may use them.)


	8. Meeting Frezia and prison

(Sorry for the wait guys. I've gotten hooked into watching Naurto. Thanks for all the reviews they've really helped. I've even ad this story added to two communities Now I hope you enjoy and leave a review everyone of them help.)

Gohan and Videl got out of their pods as they landed back at base. They didn't know what it was but they could feel something was different. They could feel something dark was in the base it was a massive and foreboding presence. Both of them began to tense one thought went threw their heads at the same time,'Could this be Frezia?'

Vegeta motioned for them both to follow him. "Rember whatever you do, don't show weakness to Frezia." With that Vegeta started marching down the barren hallways. All of the Saiyans were now marching down the hallway. Although scared Gohan and Videl had both set up their composures to ones smiler to Vegeta.

After a few more minutes they were in front of the door to Frezia's throne room he had set up at the base. "Well this is it," Raditz complemented then went silent. As they walked into the room the hairs on Gohan's and Videl's rose as they felt that dark aura again. They looked up and saw him..Frezia. He was sitting in his throne and looked at the Saiyans with a look of disgust

"Well well," his raspy voice came out,"So these are the two new pet monkeys." Vegeta tensed at being called monkeys but he nodded. Both Gohan and Videl were frozen in fear. It was as if pure evil was radiating off of him. It was a lot different then Vegeta,Raditz,and Nappa. They were cruel at times but they did not have a feel of pure unfiltered evil. Frezia stood up and walked up toward Gohan. He began to examine them.

Everyone was silent as Frezia studied Gohan then switched to studying Videl. Zarbon and Dodoria were both standing by Frezia's throne snickering. After a few more moments of studying them he turned and smacked Gohan across the face with his tail. "Dirty little monkey's get them out of my." He paused for a moment as a small ki blast hit him. Videl was standing up and after seeing Gohan get slapped by Frezia's tail had attacked. Frezia walked up Videl and had picked her up by the scruff of her armor.

Gohan got up and growled,"Put her down."

Frezia chuckled,"You know for monkey's your quite entertaining but you need to be punished. Like animals if you don't obey your master you will be punished." He turned to Zarbon,"Zarbon lock them up a few days in the prison chambers should teach them some manners."

Zarbon chuckled and replied,"Yes, Lord Frezia." With that Zarbon fazed behind both of the young Saiyans and lifted them by the tails. Both of them froze from the pain that shot threw them as he squeezed their tails. After that Zarbon flung each of them over a shoulder and walked off.

"Now then the rest of you dirty monkeys are dismissed." With that Frezia sat back down with Dedoria chuckling beside him.

The Saiyans then walked out of the throne room quickly. Even Vegeta was cringing a little once he knew the kids were being sent to the prison chambers. Even full grown adults would be broken after a few hours. "Lets go train." With that Vegeta marched off they were slightly surprised from his tone of voice it was like he was worried about the two kids if only slightly. They both shrugged and headed back to training while waiting for another mission

With Gohan and Videl

They had went unconscious after a few minutes of Zarbon holding them by their then walked down some more hallways until he found some that were different. The walls were now black and the walls had cells in them. After walking down a few more corridors Zarbon found what he was looking for. There were two different cells but these didn't have windows they were just blank doors. "Lets see how long you two can last in solitary." Zarbon chuckled as he threw one of them in each cell. After that he walked off laughing.

A little bit later Gohan woke up. Looking around he saw a dark empty room. The walls were all made of some sort of slick metal smiler to the rest of the base. The thing he noticed the most was the fact that it was colder then normal. The walls seemed to be making it colder. Gohan slightly shivered and wrapped up in a ball. As the temperature slowly dropped he wasn't sure what to do. Then he heard a voice in his head.

'Gah its hot in here." Gohan snapped his head and looked around. If he wasn't mistaken that sounded like Videl. He called her name but got nothing. I wonder.. he thought in his head.

'Gohan is that you?' He heard in his mind.

'Yea its me Videl it takes a bit of effort but it seems we can talk in each others minds.' Gohan replied focusing on sending his thoughts toward Videl.

'Thank Kami I don't think I could take it in here for several days without anyone to talk to.' Videl replied. After a few more moments she asked him,'what should we do.'

Gohan sat and thought for a few moments,'Well I really don't think are parents will be coming any time soon so I guess we'll just have to survive We might as well train so even if our parents can't find us maybe in the future we can escape.'

Videl replied exited,'That sounds like a great idea so what should we do for training'

Gohan once again thought for a bit,'Well it seems whenever someone touches our tails it really hurts so there must be a way we could stop that. I do rember reading in a few few books that people can build up pain Resistance to their bodies. So maybe that will work with our tails.'

Videl giggled,'You know at times you can be such a nerd.'

Gohan replied,'Well you try having a mom that gives you text books for birthday presents.'

With that they talked for a little before experimenting with training their tails. The temperatures in both rooms would change every few hours. Some times being extremely cold other times extremely Gohan and Videl would talk to each other threw the now stronger bond. It usually took some focus but they were able to hold mental conversations that helped them make it threw the next 3 days. They did basic training but mostly focused on their tails. It helped that by squeezing their tails that the pain helped the ignore the extreme temperatures around them.

It still damaged them going 3 days of the tail training,no food, and the varying temperatures brought them to were they passed out unconscious Then finally their doors opened and in came Nappa for Gohan and Raditz for Videl. Frezia had left planet and had said three days before they could be released After that the saiyans came to get them. And brought their unconscious forms back to the dormitories.

(Well hope you enjoy. The bonds developing. If anyone has ideas for what else I should have them do while under Frezia then please send the ideas to me. Well please review.)


	9. Aftermath of torture

(Ima soo sorry everyone I feel really bad for not updating for a mounth. I've been busy reading fanfiction and watching a bunch of anime. I will once again start updating every day or few days but I will need some opinons so read the authors note at the bottom after you read this chapter.)

Gohan slowly began to open his eyes. He shook his head to get his vison cleared and saw that he was in a white room. His dormatories.. he blinked as that information was processed. He shot up and looked around. He was out of the torture chamber! He quickly looked around and saw Videl was layed down next to him and as he looked around he saw Vegeta sitting down with his head leaned against the door way sleeping.

He looked back to Videl and saw her moving and starting to wake up. He smilled they had both made it through those hellish days. He watched in amusment as Videl noticed he was sitting up next to her in their bed. She shot up eyes wide and a single thought shot through her head. "We're out!"

Gohan chuckled as he replied,'You know its a good thing we can talk like this otherwise Vegeta would have been woken up.'

Videl looked over and giggled as she saw Vegeta sleeping against the door both sat their in silence as they waited for Vegeta to wake up. They started having a small mental conversation. They had decided to keep their ability to talk to each other mentaly a secret. It was their personal thing no one else would know about.

Had they not had this little thing to keep to each other then they would have been broken in the torture chamber. As Vegeta began to wake up he comented,"Good you brats are awake." He then stood up and walked out the door motioning them to follow.

The looked at each other and nodded. Vegeta brought them to the dinning hall so they could eat. Raditz and Nappa looked up from eating for a moment and nodded to them. Gohan and Videl sat next to each other and started eating.

Vegeta then started talking again his his usual gruff voice,"After you brats eat go get new uniforms then come to the trainning area."It was not noticible to very many but if you really knew Vegeta his voice had a tint of respect in it. Anyone who could last for so long in the torture chamber and seem to have come out only slightly affected would have to have something going for them.

After they finished eating both Gohan and Videl walked back to their dorm and got dressed into new armor. They were completely silent as they went to the trainning area. As they entered they saw Vegeta standing their along with Nappa and Raditz. Without much talking they started to train. But this time it was different. Although they had made it through the torture chamber they had changed. They decided that they were going to train and fight if they needed to until they were strong enough to beat Frezia. Then mabye they could go home.


	10. Time under Frezia part 1

(Ok so i've been writing this chapter out off and on latly and will be cutting it off sooner then I planned so I can get new content out. Sorry if I haven't been posting as fast latly i've been reading to much latly. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters will have more flashbacks and some action as well. Anyways read and review!)

Fires raged across the surface of an unknown planet. Its name ment little now soon its surface would be nothing but ashes anyways. Craters and burn marks were all that was left of the civilation that had been built on the planet. One last city remained it was the capitol of this small backwater planet. They didn't have any space travel abilitys but they had created a shield generator for their capitol that had stopped severel of the smaller explosions from affecting the capitol.

Two figures floated above the final city. "Should we finish this with a bang?" A femine voice asked.

"Why not," a second figure said although it was deeper then the first figure you could tell he was still a child.

Both of these strange figures crossed their hands above their heads and shouted out the name of the attack at once.

"MASENKO-HAAA" With that twin massive yellow beams of energy sped from their hands to combine into one beam of pure energy. The shield had no chance as the beam cut through the shield as if it was paper. The resulting explosion left nothing of were the city exept for a gaping black crater.

They both floated to the ground to survey the damage. The first figure once again spoke up. "You know Gohan I think we over did it this time."

The second man replied,"Naw V its fine now we can go train while we wait for the deadline."

Gohan and Videl stood next to each other talking as they contiued to examine their handiwork. They were both 8 years old now. They had surived the last 3 years under Frezia's rule and had exploded in power. At first they had worked with the other Saiyan's but soon they were strong enough to take on most planets just the two of them. They had been made into a fighting team.

Every misson they were sent on they were always together. Even when others accomined them they stayed by each others side. Videl still wore the same looking armor that she had been given when she first arived with Raditz. Gohan though had been given a different desighn It was now a set of black spandex with a green and white slevless chest plate.

They each had a scouter but only used it for seeing an opponets power level. They only used it for comunication if their were other soldiers sent with them. Other wise they just talked face to face or used their bond. As they fought side by side there bond had strengthend to were it was almost effortless to talk to each other over short-medium distances.

There range was increasing as well with enough foucus they could talk to each other over severel miles if they weren't doing anything. They had taken severel more beating from Frezia over the last 3 years but they had helped each other through them. They had locked all of those emotions deep inside them to use once they had more power. They had wiped out severel worlds now they decided that they had to if they were to gain the power to be able to defeat Frezia.

Their goal was quite simple. They would do whatever Frezia told them to until they had the power to kill him. They trainned constantly but had started to put plans in place to hide their real power. Since they were kids people never really paid much mind to them. They would talk about all sorts of things they would never say if it had been someone like Vegeta walking around.

From a lot of rumors going around they picked up that if you grow in power to fast their was a good chance Frezia would make sure you,"Disapered." They had started putting two and two together to get that Frezia had been the real reason that planet Vegeta was destroyed. Their hate for Frezia had grown to an untamed fury but they had learned how to keep it in check.

Their relationship with the other saiyans was a unique one. Although they were the ones to have dragged them into this hell they had developed bonds with them. Raditz and Nappa had become like uncles in Raditz's case with Gohan he was literly his uncle. Vegeta as well had changed. He had become a father figure to both Gohan and Videl. Although he was still cold he had grown to respect and even like the two demi-saiyans.

At first he had planned on just using them as tools for his eventuel rebelion against Frezia but as their power grew and they were able to challenge and at times beat him in spars he had taken it apon him self to turn them into true Saiyans. He had told them their history and taught them what he knew of cultures and traditions.

Both of their hair was was extremly spiky(Think Videl in Buu saga only slightly spikyer and Gohan from cell games only with black hair instead of super saiyan gold.) They were still short compared to most adults but were extremly musculer and toned. The pair had started to become almost as feared as Vegeta when he was a child. Working as a unit they had killed severel of Frezia's soldiers that had iritated them.

Right now they were both in mid air sparring with each other. As time went on they found they were the best sparring partners with each other. They both got into a different stance. They had no official teacher so they had cobbled together multiple styles to fit their needs. It had created extremly unpredictable warriors. When they faught each other they did not have to worry much about getting into habits because they were both always changing their fighting styles. Although they would always exept another opponet for the challenge and for some more experience.

They both beat each other other down till they both nearly passed out from exhastion. The speed of the fight was at a level even many with trainned eyes couldn't keep track of their movements. Shockwaves collided with the ground leaving craters and cracks everywere. After opening fire with volley after volley of energy waves at each other they began talking about a grand finish.

"Hey Gohan lets get this thing over with." Videl yelled at Gohan as she got into a stance.

"Sure thing V lets finish it with a bang then take a break."

They both cupped their hands together and called out the name of the attack they had copied from Vegeta.

Quick flashback.

"Ok brats you may be able to shoot small energy blasts but you will need how to foucus your energy into a larger attack. Now as i've told you before im not a good teacher so im just going to use the attac on you and hope you pick it up."

Both Gohan and Videl gulped and got into a defensive stance. "Gatlinck Gun Fire!"

They both spiked their ki to make a makeshift shield although they weren't exactly sure what they were doing at the time. The blast though had knocked them to the ground. Vegeta shook his head and said gruffly,"Well I guess you brats really are useless." With that he turned around and started walking out of the trainning area when two weak voices called out to him.

"Never turn your back to an enemy Vegeta,"Gohan and Videl said in unison. Vegeta eyes widended as he spun around and saw both of them crouching next to each other chanting the name of the attack.

"Gatlink Gun Fire!" The twin beams of energy rushed from their hands but the power of the beams was multiple times larger then what they should have been. Vegeta put up a quick defense but the attack still blew though him and destroyed most of the surrounding area. Later when Frezia's soldiers asked what happened Vegeta just claimed he had gotten carried away never mentioning the two halfbreeds. Their was something different about their combined attack compared to when he did it that made it stronger and he wanted to know what it was.

Flashback end

(Sorry bout how its a bit cutoff I wanted to get some content out for you guys so didn't include as much as I planned for this chapter i'll have to put it in the next chapy anyways hope you liked and please review they realllyyy help me out!)


End file.
